


Crossing Lines in Borrowed Time

by Masters_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Levi is a very thorough man, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, and get even, and you, can this be considered fluff?, he'll have you sparkly clean before anything else happens, iunno, kidding, kind of, taggin' it just in case, you beg tho, you die of frustration, you don't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masters_Brat/pseuds/Masters_Brat
Summary: Erwin granted his soldiers a few days off after the events at Shiganshina.Of course you'd use the opportunity to cross that line you'd been dying to cross ever since this tentative relationship with the Captain bloomed.





	Crossing Lines in Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got like 22 WIPS that need to be done, yet here I am writing smut instead.
> 
> To be fair, this was a deleted scene from one of my multi-chapter fics. All I did was slap on a beginning, edited the sex to fit this new, tiny plot, and voila. So if you spot anything that hideously stands out, you let me know so I can fix it! xD 
> 
> -sighs- I need to control this damn urge to get the Reader and Levi doing the frick-frack all the damn time. Rearranging and changing stories because of this is not fun, self, not at all.

It was a beautiful, sunny day, cloudless skies and blistering sun shining down upon you. After how hard you’d all worked through Shiganshina’s events, Erwin had been merciful enough and had granted you all a few days off. Some had taken the chance to visit family members, some had gone to town to finally spend some of their hard-earned money on whatever they pleased. Went to show that everyone had taken the opportunity to do as they pleased after Erwin’s leniency.

But then there was you.

A harsh groan ripped from your throat as your back landed on the ground, hard. You loudly cursed, not bothering to restrain yourself from spitting out quite a few of them. That last grueling kick had done you in and while you might’ve found the will to carry on, your strength had depleted after a few hours of withstanding the same.

A soft chuckle reached your ears. It almost had you groaning out of a different kind of want, but right then all you wanted was to cuss him out. So you glared his way, calling him a bastard as he smirked down at you. “Is that any way to treat your Commanding Officer?”

You scoffed. “It is when said officer catapults his fucking soldier over his damn shoulder after beating them to the ground.”

“It’s what you fucking get for being such a brat,” he grunted as he swiped his hand over his bruising cheek.

You couldn’t help but smile at that. “I finally got you good, huh?”

“Tch, not like your pussy-ass punch did much.”

“I beg your pardon- Have you _seen_ your cheek?!”

“Barely stings,” he smirked again as he offered you his hand.

You sighed, almost resigned to accept your fate. No matter how skilled you got through the years, your strength couldn’t ever compare to his. You had to take advantage where you could, though sometimes even that wouldn’t work. Seeing his hand, outstretched to help you stand, ready to catch you if you stumbled, was one of those advantages you had to take, an opportunity you would not let go of. It was with that thought in mind that you took his hand and, after deviously smirking his way, hauled him to the ground and pinned him in place.

The small glimmer of surprise behind his irises was something to feel triumph over. As you held him by the scruff of his shirt, and he scowled at you, you grinned. “How’s this for a change?” You felt invincible as you pinned his body with yours, felt tremendously great as you had the upper hand. It wasn’t often you won, of course you’d milk it for what it was worth.

Your moment, however, was short-lived as he quickly grabbed you by the neck and twisted around until he had you pinned down instead. Your annoyed gaze had him chuckling again. “This is much better.”

His chuckles, his smirks, his bit of playfulness -it all reminded you of those first few times this had happened, of the times your relationship had started blooming into something more. As the edges from friendship to lovers started to blur through the years, the touches had been more frequent, the smiles a bit more giving, his mood a bit more relaxed. As you let your head fall back on the grass you softly sighed, thinking it a shame there was just one more line that needed to be crossed but hadn’t yet been erased thanks to how busy you two always were. He was a Captain, you were a Squad Leader. Goes without saying you really had no time to fully enjoy each other’s company.

His fingers softly caressing your frown away had you finally ceding. “Alright, alright, you win.”

A tilt to the head, “Any other shitty moves up your sleeve I should be aware of?”

“Nah,” you chuckled as he placed more weight on you, a silent threat. Not that you minded. “I give.”

“Hm, good.” The fight over and done with, you thought he would stand, try to be a gentleman again and offer you his hand, maybe go for some water or a shower. Knowing the man it was the latter first, followed by the former.

Except he wouldn’t get off, he wouldn’t stop touching, and as you took in the hunger that had been cleverly hidden from your eyes up to this point in the fight, you felt your own rise and answer his. The warmth that surrounded you, the fire being stoked by his calloused fingers as he kept touching, kept caressing -it was all consuming, powerfully threading its delightful tendrils all over your body. It felt so good, having him on you like that, having his eyes devour every part where they touched.

You were doing the same, you couldn’t help it. There was so much to explore, so much to feel, so much to see and kiss and take in. Dear heavens above, he was nothing short of spectacular. Your hands roamed over his cotton shirt, marveling at the sight of Levi in casual clothes. Contrary to what others believed he was breathtaking, and you wanted so damn much to show him just how he made you feel. Staring back at his face, searching for the now molten pools of grey, you let your hands drift over his chest, his neck, until your fingers threaded through soft and tousled locks from your sparring.

This desire between you was nothing new, but it had been left unexplored many times before. You hated it with a passion, wanted to rectify it with every chance you got. Now was a perfect time to do so. You hinted at what you wanted by pushing him down further on you, and while you thought he would either pull away or tease you further he did neither.

Instead, his grip shifted from teasing your neck with light strokes and grabbed your cheeks as his lips met yours halfway. The groan you released into his mouth was one of desire, body wanting nothing more than to be ravished by the man above you.

How long had it been since you two spent a time like this? Too damn long for your standards, though you honestly couldn’t say. In between fighting titans, battling away political propaganda and keeping up with Erwin’s demands, you’d lost track of time. Then there had been the times when you and Levi had only begun threading through the awkwardness of those first, fleeting touches and moments that had taken quite a while to get used to. After things had progressed, time had ceased to be a commodity and more of essence to live by, giving you barely any for yourselves.

It was why, as you deepened the hungry kiss by gripping his locks harshly, you hoped something would happen in your new, spare time. And, miraculously, it did, right after he settled down on you further, right as you felt his hard length pressed against your thigh, right as your needy groan met his ears and you spread yourself more, inviting him to do exactly what you’d wanted for so long. A slight shift to the right pressed his cock snugly at your entrance and after a single powerful thrust that had you both seeing stars, after his lips unlatched from yours and hastily trailed down to your neck, after he marked and you gave an almost shout, you both fully surrendered to the moment and where it would lead you.

Harsh pants hit your face as he grunted out, “My room, my bathroom, _now_.”

You groaned, “Yes sir.”

Giving you no time at all to steady yourself on your two feet he dragged you along, not even caring if anyone saw you two like that -messy and turned the fuck on. He didn’t even stop when someone called out to him, intent clear in both actions and need.  And once inside his rooms he wasted no time in dragging you all the way to his shower.

The door slammed shut. He pressed you against it, devouring your lips hungrily. His sole purpose, it seemed, was to have your attention on him, was to dote you with his -at least for a few fucking hours, everyone else could go fuck themselves on a knife, for all you both cared.

Clothes were quickly shed in between kisses and bites that dragged marks everywhere teeth touched. Your tongue scorched his neck as he carried you to his shower, carefully minding the slippery tiles as he turned on the faucets. As soon as the water hit your bodies you hissed, the cold unexpected.

“Fuck,” he growled, releasing you only for a bit as he shifted the right faucet this time. Your delighted groan as the hot water hit your clammy skin had him gritting his teeth, you saw as you opened your eyes again. Like a wolf on the prowl he slowly approached you, eating you up with his sight alone. Oh yeah, that’s right. This was the first time you were seeing each other naked. You thought embarrassment would pop up any minute now, especially when it had taken so long for you to notice that fact, but you were too busy devouring him as well, eyes raking every inch of the man before you. There was only room for desire in you, nothing else passed through your clouded thoughts.

You whispered his name when he circled you, when he pressed firmly against you as the spray of water cascaded over you both. The warmth that fully surrounded you was a potent drug that dangerously pulled you towards its addicting feel. He held you tightly to him, chest to back, hand finding perch on your hair to angle you precisely as he wanted, as he sought for your luscious lips.

It was a scorching kiss, tongues sensuously melding with the other roughly. It was a dance they carried, a smaller imitation of the grinding you started. You lost yourself in that haze, moving against his cock, tongue stroking his. It was filthy and daring and passion all the same. You craved more of this, of his touch, of his need consuming yours-

He brought the kiss to a halt, a small whine of protest falling form your lips at his slight departure. He nipped your shoulder blade as he smirked, silently showed you why he’d stopped. Ah, of course. He brought back a sponge and soap. His habit had spectacular timing, though if his eyes were anything to go by he would be using this to his advantage. You sighed, resigned to the upcoming torture you would have to endure. And you would, oh you so would if you wanted to reach the endgame.

His hand, after lathering it with soap, started a descending path from your neck, slowly working on the kinks you’d amassed through the last stressful days. Deft fingers drew lower, until he reached your shoulders. There, too, he worked the kinks out, already making you a puddle of goo at his feet. He turned slightly as his next shift brought his hands to your chest, suds leaving a ticklish sensation behind.

It was then he gripped your breast, flicking your tight bud under the spray of water. You loudly gasped, arching against his touch when he traced it towards your other, suds still trailing after his hands as he carefully cleaned you of the sweat and dirt still clinging to your form. He wanted you clean again, wanted you to smell as delightful as you always did, wanted no speck to remain untouched by his working hands, you knew. If you were to be his, he would take proper care of you. Or at least it was easy to suppose when taking in his concentrated gaze, when you remembered he’d once stated such a thing. “I’ll clean every single inch of you when I get the chance,” he’d ardently whispered once long ago, and wow was he right.

Your head bent in search of his lips and he granted you access, pulling on your buds softly, swallowing the groan you released when he pinched them. Your tongue batted against his playfully and while you had to give chase he eventually caved to your silent pleas. The dirty sounds coming from your joined lips was a fascinating chorus that had you shuddering, and while you wanted to keep breathing his air he ended the kiss. By the feel of things, his mouth would rather be doing other things.

You let your head fall to the side for his seeking lips. They latched on your neck, sucked hard on various patches of skin, leaving his mark imprinted on your body where everyone could see. You wanted to retaliate, wanted to mark him as well, but that wouldn’t be happening any time soon, at least not while he was working you up.  

You moaned after a hard bite on your collarbone. “Levi,” you whispered his name, a needy thing that had him growling on your skin. That growl had your knees wobbling dangerously in desire, though you held up in the onslaught he was carrying on your body. He held you by the hips, accommodated you until you were stretched and pressed even firmer against his hard length.

You whimpered. He groaned.

And then he started to earnestly move against you, a tempting shift of hips on hips, and you lost yourself to him and the aching need that no one other than him could douse. Your wounds had ceased to exist in the onslaught of his desire, of yours, and the pumping energy between you suffocated every other thought that tried to interrupt this from happening. This was the catalyst of everything finally taking physical form, and how glad you were it was.

His nails raked a path to your tummy after he slowed down the grinding, softly cleaning where he’d kicked you. Your breath hitched as he touched the wounds left behind by his skilled moves, and as you took in the bruises forming you let it out in a small rush. They looked nasty enough, hurt like hell when he brought them back to mind, but that in no way would stop this moment from taking form. You were too far gone in your lust for the man currently taking care of you.

When his eyes collided with yours again, however, you noticed the worry behind his grey irises, in between the haze of lust that now covered them. I did this, they seemed to say, not liking he’d hurt you. You frowned. It wasn’t like you’d held back on your punches either, there was nothing to feel sorry about. Sparring was essential, he knew this. Hell, he even encouraged it. You never knew when you would need it, in this nasty world of yours. Still, you figured him silently caring for you could change that, albeit slightly. Wanting to appease him somehow you leaned towards his lips, a soft peck that let him know there was no harm done.

He was reluctant to accept it, because what he’d done was too much on your beautiful body, but you solved his dilemma by shifting against him, reminding him of pressing matters that needed his attention. It caused him to gasp, a sound that thrilled you greatly. You wanted to hear it again, wanted him to let go of that hidden beast he kept on a leash.

And he was close to falling down that maddening hole, but then he restrained your hips as he grabbed the forgotten sponge and cleansed the parts he’d covered with soap. The message was clear. He still needed to get you clean, he would not take you until this matter was solved. Fuck this man and his habit, really. Now wasn’t the time. You raised a brow his way, annoyed by his stupid priorities.

He noticed your annoyance, and unbelievably he smirked, the bastard. “Not yet, love.”

His usage of that pet name had you suddenly surrendering to the man’s whims, even if your annoyance endured. Whatever he wanted, it was his to take. Just as long as he didn’t linger, it would be fine.

After he was done with the sponge, he lathered more soap in his hands and got to work on your arms, his quiet and tender touches sparking affection to rise in you. He might be a harsh man, but he had his moments. He pushed your hair out of the way and worked on your back when he was done there, his calloused hands creating a wonderful friction that had you relaxing and leaning in closer to him. He was very thorough, taking into consideration every dip, every curve. Not a single part of your back went untouched, his hands introducing themselves to your body in a most wonderful way. After he believed his job done he again took the sponge and took his time with it.

Then he turned you around, pushed you back to the spray. You delightedly sighed at the phantom feel of his touch and the mixture of the heat the water was producing. You could get used to this, you thought as you enjoyed the hot water falling on your body. Being pampered by Levi in his own way was downright addicting, even though you’d yet to get used to it.

In your silent musings you didn’t notice him kneeling and jumped when his touch was felt on your right thigh. Eyes wide, breath once more out of control, you stared amazed at his bold move. You knew he eventually had to go there, if he wanted to fulfill his dark and seductive promise, but your imagination could never compare to the real deal. His move had spurred on your longing, had gotten you wild with the need to feel him everywhere. All he had to do was _hurry the hell up_. But he still wouldn’t, he still had that uncharacteristic and mischievous spark mixed in with his lust behind his eyes. He would only move on when he thought he had you clean enough.

Damn, though, he was magnificent, worshiping your body like that. His blown pupils, his hard grip on your limb, his slow yet hard touches a telltale sign he was just as affected by this as you were- they got you closer to snapping. You wanted to push him down as you’d done in your sparring session, wanted to straddle his strong legs, wanted to ride him until you were both satisfied, out of breath, and wanting more.

You felt wetness seep from your core at the thought, desperate to have his touch right where you needed it most. You let out a loud whine as he massaged the thigh he’d yet to let go of, and he gave that delicious chuckle you were so enamored with. “Patience,” he reprimanded as he nipped your knee.

How could you keep it together when he did things like that, though? A tiny whimper escaped your throat as he dragged his lips over where he’d cleaned with both hands and sponge, tongue gathering the drops of water that cascaded over your form. Closer, closer still to your beating desire, _so damn close_ …

You shouted in frustration when his lips left you and his hands resumed his work on your other leg. Fuck this man and his patience. Couldn’t he see that you needed him? Yes, he could, if his fucking smirk was of indication. “Please, Levi,” you pleaded, for him, for what you needed.

His blown away eyes had you melting on the spot, weak knees dangerously giving in. If it weren’t for the grip he had on your thighs you would’ve fallen, on him, on the floor, who knew, who cared. His mouth found your bellybutton, flicked his tongue in it as he moved his touch agonizingly slow up your leg. His hands met on your lower back, and trailed lower, lower, until he firmly grasped your ass. He massaged the delectable flesh while washing it clean, your groans and whines spurring him on. And after he left his teeth imprinted on your hipbones his hands glided back to your front, his fingers finally trailing over your opening.

The gasp that fell from your lips was loud enough to startle the man by your feet but once he took in your expression he knew there hadn’t been any discomfort expressed behind your noise. So he kept going, fingers growing bolder, stroking through wet lips, feeling the texture of your folds. His eyes met yours again as he had you sway to the rhythm his fingers set. His fire was close to consuming you and oh how you wanted to be consumed by it. Through his tight hold you managed to shift slightly, showing him without words that you were beyond ready for him.

He stilled you with a harsh bite on your navel and the tightening of his hands on your wriggling hips, provoking a shriek of both pain and pleasure from you. “Your noises are driving me insane,” he hotly breathed against your new and delicious bruise, as he licked the sting away. “I’m this close to fucking you through the floor if you keep making them.”

That made you groan in desperate need. “What are you waiting for, an invitation?”

A light smack on your behind was the reprimand he chose to give you this time around. “I’m enjoying this, you brat. I’ve been holding back too damn long, a few more minutes won’t hurt.”

He was teasing you, you knew it. And you still fell for it. “This wait is _killing me_. Pretty please, Levi, won’t you end my torture?”

“Hn, maybe I can do something about it.” His thumb, as his other digits were still busy tantalizing your entrance, swept tiny circles over your clit, eliciting a keen whine from you. He groaned at it, placed more force on his working thumb as his eyes stayed glued to your face. Without any hint at it, he poised one of his clever fingers right at your entrance and hotly breathed out, “But I still got to clean every filthy inch of you,” and slid it inside.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” you breathlessly exclaimed as you held on for dear life against his shoulders. It was a slow drag of his lone digit, a simple in and out, but it had you begging for mercy because damn it all to hell he was breaking you and hadn’t even done much to merit it. But then you rectified that thought as he inserted another and hastened his moves, the noise of his digits meeting your wetness a sinful sound on your hearing.

“Mmm,” he rumbled between clenched lips, hand not faltering on its even pace. “Nice and wet for me already, how about that?”

You let out a yell of frustration when he suddenly took his fingers out, though it was soon replaced by a loud groan when he circled your clit again with the essence he’d gathered. It felt exquisite, the wet finger smoothly gliding over and around it a much better friction than before. Then it stopped, and you cried out again at the unfairness of it all, until you saw his fucking tongue peeking out and drawing your flavor in, something you never expected to happen in a million years with the man. This time you did crash on him, not even mad at his amusement at your predicament. He held you close, his chuckles vibrating across your body. “Too much?” he whispered on your shoulder as he nipped it. Then he helped you stand as he did the same.

Your panting breath fanned his tresses away from his face as you held him tightly. You shook your head, “No, it’s just… it was unexpected, is all.” You boldly grabbed his chin and stuck your teeth underneath it, a small grunt coming from him at your action.

He snorted, something that also surprised you but you let slide. “I’m not even going to bother to ask why when I know the answer to that one. But,” he repaid the favor as he pushed you back into the running water as he said, torturing you further, “you should know I plan on eating you out soon enough. You taste _so good_.” And then he kissed you again with rising fervor, drinking your groan with one swipe of his tongue.

This time you were the one to let his lips go, wanting to beg him to please get on with it because fuck this was driving you insane. It annoyed you he could be as calm as he looked while you were putty he was molding to his pleasure and pace. Biting his shoulder as he held you by the thighs, as he breathed filthy nothings in your ear, effectively turning you into an incoherent mess, you stared, for some reason, at the tiles below you. The sponge lay there, forgotten. And you, wanting to get him to your level of desire, got the brilliant idea that if you did the same to him he would relent.

And so, with the intent of being just as cruel as he’d been, you unhooked yourself from his hold, earning a confused glare from the man. When he saw what you held he let out another snort but relented, opening his arms wide under the spray and smirking your way. You cursed. It wasn’t fair he looked like that, like he would enjoy your retaliation, wasn’t fair that all you could think about was this want to jump him on the spot and get to the fucking point. But no, you would do to him as he’d done you because how dare he.

He stood still as he gave you access to his body, to where the grime and sweat still clung to him. You were soft with your moves. Oh, so soft when you trailed suds over his neck, when you thoroughly washed his chest. You dared to kiss the path left behind by the same suds and even went as far as flicking one of his nipples with your tongue, teasingly rolling it, lovingly kissing it when his breath slightly hitched.

Your eyes made love to the rest of his body, ardently shifting and trying to memorize every aspect of the bare man before you. It was such an honor to see him this way, to be vulnerable with. He didn’t open up to anyone like this, you knew. It was damn special to be let in, and you’d never thought that, after you’d won his hard-earned friendship and started wanting him, you’d get to be with him like this.

Your lips lovingly caressed his collarbone while your hands trailed lower, nails scratching and marking his abs, his chest, his navel. Tenderly, they traced patterns back and forth, groping the more malleable places his body had, lovingly touching the few scars you could see. And when you couldn’t get enough, when all you wanted was to explore every damn inch of him you circled around until all you could see was his back. There were more prominent scars here and you made sure to trail each one, not asking where he’d gotten them but grateful they were there. It meant he’d survived every encounter, be it by man or by titan. He was a strong individual, and you were quite happy you could share, at least in this form, his life achievements, if they could be considered such.

When your eyes fell on his taut back, though, all seriousness vanished, quickly replaced by the driving need to feel the man up. His back thoroughly cleaned your hands went right where your eyes had been glued to not that long ago, groping as he’d done you, causing him to shift in surprise and grunt in annoyance. It had you chuckling, really. “All’s fair in love and war.” Wanting to spur him on you once more made your way to his front, wanting to tease him further by taking care of his legs as he’d done you. But as you knelt before him his grip suddenly landed on your hair, harshly halting your plans.

Your eyes widened enough to make him smirk as you saw what else he was doing –he’d grabbed and fisted himself in a hard, enticing grip. Your eyes were glued to his member, taking in his movements, noting that his size wasn’t as small as one would think. The thought of having that inside you swirled madly across your mind’s eye and you unconsciously licked your lips, a wanton reaction that made him growl out your name. He threw his head back, gritting his teeth as he bucked into his fist.

“ _Levi_ ,” you whined. How was it fair that he still had power over you when you were the one trying to get him into a mindless state? He softened the hold he had on your hair, stared as your hands came into play, as your fingers played over his thighs and marked them with your nails. He shifted closer, closer still, until your breath hit the head of his weeping cock. You nibbled on your lip, wanting so much to go down on him, wanting, at the same time, to deny him the experience.

He took one of your hands then, entwined your fingers with his. And as you stared at his face and committed every flick of response to memory, you let him guide you to his member. You worked on his cock together, slowly at first, letting you get the hang of how he liked things, letting you explore. Just like his body he was solid all over, the flesh giving way to your joint ministrations softer than most of him. He grunted out your name, a sucker punch to the gut that had you running out of patience. You bent -and licked the precum that had gathered around him. He cursed long and hard as you flicked your devious tongue wherever it could find his flesh, taking in your first taste, enjoying the musky flavor.  

Your unoccupied hand found his sac and after softly feeling it you made sure to soap it up. He wasn’t fully clean yet and you aimed to fix that. You had to be considerate of his habit, yes? After what felt like forever of teasing him with slow strokes of both tongue and hands you stopped, trailing your hands over to his thigh.

His harsh pull, when he grabbed you by the arm, had you looking at him in surprise again. But then, as you saw his eyes, you crowded in victory and grinned a wolfish grin.

His patience had finally snapped.

He kissed you as he pushed you against the wall, desperation rising after the long minutes of teasing. Then he hoisted you up, had your legs surround his waist while he held your thighs in his strong grip. Because he was so busy doing so while still drinking from your mouth as if it were a fine brand of wine, you took his cock in hand as best you could and teased your entrance with the head. He widened your legs further, grumbling his approval against your lips. Then slowly, oh so slowly and despite his sudden urgency, he stretched you bit by bit, letting you get used to him, letting you fully feel him sheathed inside you. Your nails bit his pec as your other hand clamped hard around his neck, breaking the kiss as you threw your head back and moaned in ecstasy.

"Shit," he exclaimed right when you gave an experimental squeeze around his shaft.

"Please," you begged, over the boiling point already, close enough to explode you could taste it.

"Don't worry, I got you," was his heated promise as he started to move.

He took you hard against that wall, fully loving every reaction he was coaxing out of you with his cock, with his mouth. The sinful sounds of skin on skin met your ears as he relentlessly pounded your tight heat, and you clung to him for dear life because what else could you do? Your body shifted against the wall with his every delicious hit and while it scraped your back a bit you didn’t care. All you could focus on was on his length, on the way he wouldn’t drop you even with the evident pleasure he was feeling, on his blazing eyes and his captivating look.

You lovingly caressed his cheek, panting and moaning because fuck it felt so good, wanting to somehow express this newfound tenderness towards him. He leaned into the touch, and through his snarl of pleasure you saw a small spark of the same thing you were feeling there. You would’ve smiled had he not turned away from you, hiding it as he bit your palm with fervor. You pouted slightly, but no matter. You would have time to explore that later.

You leaned into him as he shifted his hold and grabbed your ass cheeks hard, slightly changing angles in his thrusting. And you lost your breath in a yell you hadn’t meant to give because he stroked inside you perfectly while, at the same time, he hit your clit with his movements. Thrust after thrust had you incoherently asking for more as you took the chance to mark his neck with a deep bite that had him growling, had him pushing deeper. Licking a stripe over his new and blooming mark you couldn’t help but breathe out his name in a heated whisper, something that had him faltering. You did it again, loving his reaction more than you should.

His knees actually buckled, giving way to blatant surprise in your expression. A startled laugh bubbled out as he somehow managed to keep you on him, with him, settled on his length, when he fell. The tip of his ears drew red, and you knew he was embarrassed by it, but not you. He’d fallen because of you, because of that whisper, and here and now you realized how much power you truly held over him. You wouldn’t abuse it outside your private encounters, but now you _so_ would. You kissed and nibbled on his jaw hungrily, reached his ear. "Don't stop, Levi, fuck me until all I remember is your name, until all I can feel is you. Pretty please, Captain?"

His reaction was immediate. Not even bothering with his habit he placed you carefully on the tiled floor as he loomed above you, water cascading over his back preventing it from falling on you. Grabbing your thighs, he spread you wide and slammed his cock so deep it had you seeing stars. Over and over and over- he wouldn’t stop ramming your tight heat, wouldn’t even bother to let you breathe as his body took care of depleting your air with his every move. You didn’t know where to hold on to, the floor, his shoulders, his biceps or hair. It was a gripping decision but in the end was a mixture of all of them as he mercilessly took all you were freely giving him.

Your core drenched his cock as he bent and took a nipple inside his mouth and sucked hard on it, a keening whine released from your lips when one of his hands reached for your clit. " _Yes_ ," you loudly exclaimed, head slamming on the floor in the process. You didn’t care. He felt so fucking good inside you, looked divine while taking you, all sweaty and tensing, straining muscles, pleasure lighting his eyes. It would be a miracle if you could pay attention to anything else other than the man above you.

This time it was he who took the chance to speak dirty nonsense to you. A bite to your cheek as he pulled on your hair, "Go ahead, love. Indulge us both while I pound you good, scream my name for all to hear." A move to the right of his hips, a slight shift of his length, and he was once again slapping against your nub. You couldn’t help but scream his name, provoking a dark chuckle from the man. "That's it, let them all know who's fucking your tight cunt. Ah, feels so good," he growled as he sped his movements.

Close. You were close. So damn close to your orgasm as he kept with the talking. You let him know, wanting to fall over the precipice with him. He, however, had other plans as he brought his fingers to your clit, the change in pressure causing you to loudly gasp, " _OhGodLevi_!"

He groaned against the skin of your neck, "Do it, cum for me."

A few more flicks of his fingers, a few more thrusts later and you did, silently screaming to the heavens as all breath left you. The tightness of your cunt drew him to an almost halt, but he kept thrusting through your end, sweetly and agonizingly prolonging it.

He wasn’t far behind when you came down from your high. His moves faltered, sloppy thrusts aiming now for one thing only. When he reached his own end he quickly took himself in hand and came all over your exposed belly, a loud groan of your name spilling from his well kissed lips. Your breath hitched as you took in his expression. Such a beautiful man, you thought as you caressed his contorted face.

Once he floated back down he crashed on you and you let him, enjoying his weight more than you should. Softly tracing your fingers across his wet back, you sighed and kissed his hair, beyond exhausted but happy nonetheless. He kissed your chest, over your heart, and you smiled at the action. Such a sweet gesture. But then that smile turned into full-blown guffaws as his face contorted in disgust when he realized he had fallen on the mess he’d made of your tummy.

"Clean me up?" You snorted in between laughter, to which he responded with a light smack on your thigh as he sat and took the sponge.

"Brat," he grunted, smiled.

You smiled back, showing him all you couldn’t say through it as he got to work once more. And throughout the rest of the delightful and eventful day you couldn’t help but feel grateful that your silent plea had been finally answered, that line you’d been dying to erase had been crossed.

You made a mental note to thank Erwin for the time off when you had the chance to see him again, but later. Right now, all your focus would stay with the Captain, and nothing else could change that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome, dearest readers! <3


End file.
